Tristania
Tristania was a former nation in the continent of Alarea. It bordered various combinations of nations throughout its long tenure, but in its latest years bordered Leguna, Ricci, Hiesing, Valatsa, and Robaria. It also bordered the Lessington Sea. Early history See also: Ancient History of Alarea Tristania was founded somewhere in the third millennium BT by Tristan Galatas, then the baron of a city-state on the Farelian plain. He began an aggressive expansion campaign, unifying much of the surrounding area under the First Tristanian Empire. For around 250 years, the Galatas dynasty continued to control Tristania, and their names are recorded on King-Lists throughout the nation's onetime territory. Recordkeeping declined after the expulsion of Tristan V Galatas from the throne, but it is believed that the First Tristanian Empire lasted until perhaps 1650 BT. Several generations before the collapse of the First Tristanian Empire, Duke Justin Carloc traveled north from Tristania with a grant to settle cities as far north as the Zunerain Mountains. These became the Sunicar city-states, and briefly pledged fealty to Tristania before its dissolution. During the Alarean Dark Age, Alandis and much of central Tristania were controlled by a nation called Arilata. Arilata persisted for around 400 years, but a Tristanian polity was reestablished when Sebastian Marvion overthrew Arilatan emperor Aurelius IV in 1207. Second Tristanian Empire Now enthroned, Sebastian hoped to differentiate himself from the increasingly despised rulers of Arilata; thus, he forswore traditional imperial titles and granted himself the rank "Oberbaron." This title, a neologism, allowed Sebastian to portray himself as simply "the first among lords." The following centuries were times of great success for Tristania, as the early oberbarons recaptured a number of breakaway states. The Sunicar states also fell to Tristania, allowing the empire to extend to the northern coast of Alarea. However, the Sunicar states would revolt against Leopold VII throughout the later seventh century BT. These wars gradually saw the loss of Tristania's northern extents, as each of the four cities asserted their independence. The Sunicar cities had been key Alarean entrepots, and their loss brought significant harm to Tristania's economy; Cadra's revolution in 565 BT only exacerbated these problems. This left Tristania a shadow of its former self, although it still sustained an existence along the coast of the Bay of Leopold. Eventually, the Tristanians were able to partially recover, when they backed Heurena in its war against Amblia; however, the gains from the alliance with Heurena and access to the Kenkor Lagoon were somewhat mitigated by the costs of the war. In the Dorian Empire Despite its struggles over the past centuries, Tristania managed to put up a strong force against the Dorian conquerors. Once Leguna fell to Talbot Belthion, Tristania immediately began sending attacks against him so as to try to prevent Talbot from expanding further. This would prove to be futile in the end, as Alandis fell to Talbot II's men in 18 DR. The final oberbaron, Sebastian IX, and his heirs were murdered, and Tristania became a Dorian province. However, the Dorian nobility still had a great respect for the Tristanian strength and culture, so Tristania maintained a degree of autonomy within the empire. Alandis was often referred to as the "Cantingvale of the east," and Tristanian finance minister William Esetronia became a top advisor to Dorio's Edric I. Revolution and the rise of Farelia In the year 404, Tristania followed the lead of Valatsa and Leguna to stage its own uprising against the weakening Dorian monarchy. However, the once-unified Tristanian force quickly split into a variety of camps. One group, spearheaded by Cornelius Derin, sought the return of the Tristanian barony; another wanted to remain in Dorio; and a third, under Aurelius Ravelin, sought the foundation of an all-new republican state. The war raged for twenty years, as Dorian kings Evan II and Edric IV were both desirous to hold onto the powerful nation; however, in 427 the Bicanal revolution forced the Dorian authorities to disregard Tristania. The loyalist factions were quickly quashed after that, and Edric IV was forced to grant Tristania independence; however, war continued to rage for several more years before the republicans defeated the baronists. This was the formal end of any sort of Tristanian state, supplanting it with Farelia. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Defunct Countries